Growing Pains
by Radiant Dawg
Summary: Sesshoumaru struggles to meet his father's expectations in his bid to inherit the Tetsusaiga. Rated M for Gore/Language.


"Hey, Kagome let me fuck your brains out!" said Inuyasha as he bashed Kagome in the side of the head with the heel of his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome commanded in the vain hope that the curse of Inuyasha's necklace would take hold.

"You stupid girl!" growled Inuyasha. His eyes shined bright yellow in the light of the moon.

With an evil grin, Inuyasha tore off Kagome's shirt -- "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!!" -- and promptly cut one of her tits off with his claw lazers. Sesshomaru watched, jerking off in secret and reflected on the days of his youth, where he also once supressed his demonic rage in the hopes of getting what he wanted. This is his tale...

Toddler Sesshomaru squealed!! "Father! I should be the rightful heir to the brute power of the Tetusaiga! My teachers in the demonic arts have said that none among my peers can match my murderous intent! Such raw power should rest in the hands of one who will use it without restraint!"

"My son, you have much to learn," Sesshomaru's father looked down at his son, a noble spirit burning in his eyes, "I want my power to be used by one with a gentle heart. Someone who's not afraid to be pushed around, ridiculed and harangued constantly by people -- humans! -- weaker than him," he nodded proudly. "Yes, he should endure constant nagging with grace, and with those cruel fellows in his heart, my Tetsusaiga will yield its wild power in defense of them."

Sesshomaru spat in defiance, and flabbergastation, "Just what are you suggesting!? That power should only be used in the defense of jerks!?"

"Precisely, my son!" His eyes lit up with excited fury. "For jerks are the future..."

His body wracked with consternation, Sessomaru waddled out into the courtyard of his father's demon palace to meditate on their conversation. He looked deeply in the violet waters of a poisonous koi pond, carefully regarding his body's reflection.

"My father desires that his power should lie with the weak, but I know no weakness." He despaired quietly on this paradox -- that to attain greater power, he must know the weakness of unwieldy emotion -- then a thought occured, "Ah... of course! What is weaker and more emotional than a woman!?" Sesshomaru immediately set off to the women's compound of his father's estate.

The females, when not performing the tasks Heaven decreed for their abortive gender, were cordoned off into their own section adjacent to a coal mine. There they work and gossip jubilantly, their thoughts never straying far from the generosity of their lord, allowing them to live with purpose and dignity that many demon scholars have disputed they deserve. Sesshomaru reflected hatefully on the legacy of his father, but swallowing his pride, he begun his panty raid.

He willed his stubbly limbs over the chain-link fence, and entering one of the dormitories, he swiftly absconded with a hot-pink kimono patterned with skulls. He slaughtered a young fox-girl on her way home with one of his inexplicable light-whips AUTHOR'S NOTE: why doesn't he use those dumb things anymore? prolly cuz they realized how dumb they are and used her blood to paint rouge on his cheeks. Observing the wretched females eating eachother's pussy in the bathhouses, he noted carefully how unselfish they were with their affections.

"Father...!", Sesshomaru howled to the blind gods that governed the affairs of demons, "If you want _sensitivity_, YOU'RE GONNA GET MORE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE!!"

The next morning...

"Wake up, father!" Sesshomaru's father looked in disbelief at his son. His face smeared with blood, and wearing the tattered rags of a prostitute, Sesshomaru wagged his bare ass in his father's royal visage.

Wiping the shit smear off his lean snout, Sesshomaru's father boomed with a king's passionate confusion, "What the fuck is this shit!!"

"Tell me about your feelings, father! How was your day? Let me cook you things!!" Sesshomaru glared blindly, his eyes eventually rolling into the back of his head.


End file.
